


An eye for an eye.

by Beyond_Birthday (Viva_La_Rivailleucion)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: A little, Beyond Birthday is fucking creepy, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Murder, Religious Abuse, Religious Imagery, Slow Burn, beyond birthday likes to swear, i Expanded his backstory, inspired by Carrie, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Rivailleucion/pseuds/Beyond_Birthday
Summary: There's more to Beyond Birthday than there seems. I can tell what you're thinking; 'how can there be more to an insane serial killer than his mental instability?' Though the story of Beyond's little killing spree was, and remains to this day, one of the most brutal cases L have ever solved, at the end of the day his brilliance was nearly unmatched. B may well be the final piece if the puzzle that solves the Kira case. The detective calls upon his former successor to help solve a nearly impossible case. And Beyond’s reward? His freedom.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday & L, Beyond Birthday/L
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	An eye for an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this when I was like 15, and I recently got back into Death Note, so I decided to rewrite this! Please enjoy!

There's more to Beyond Birthday than there seems. I can tell what you're thinking;  _ 'how can there possibly be more to an insane serial killer than his mental instability?'  _ It sounds absurd, I understand, but please think about it. Beyond Birthday is a living, breathing human, whether he has any humanity is to be debated, but he is fundamentally a human being, much like you, or I. Though the story of Beyond's little killing spree was, and remains to this day, one of the most brutal cases L Lawliet had ever solved, and yet Beyond was still human, and humans have feelings.

Oh...where are my manners? Who is L? Well, you may know him as'The World's Greatest Detective', after all, it is a title that he has had for quite some time now. But for your safety, as well as my own, I insist that you call him Ryuzaki...Now, moving back to Beyond Birthday...

Beyond Birthday, was dangerous. You don’t have to be a genius to work that out. In fact, Beyond was so violent, so absolutely insane that L had built an institution purely for housing him, for he’d put other prisoners in danger if housed with them. The place was insanely advanced and cost millions of pounds to conceptualise and build, it would be a challenge even for Beyond to break out of, even if he did succeed, he’d find a bullet waiting for him at every possible exit, he’d be dead before he even spelt the sun on his burned and marred skin. The guards who kept Beyond behind bars were specially trained, and as crude as it may seem, had balls of steel. Dealing with Beyond was like a wild animal, which many of them thought him as, they couldn’t, mustn’t show fear, or he would pounce (they found out that the hard way). 

If I said that L felt 100% safe walking through the hallways of the institution that housed the man he was visiting, I'd of course be lying. Watari, His personal handler and bodyguard strode alongside him, dress shoes clicking rhythmically on the spotless sterilised tile floor. His hand tensely cupped around the small piston that he concealed in his breast pocket, before he returned to his casual and poised gait. Should anybody (inmate or otherwise) attempt to attack either man, with the intent to harm, then as Watari said 'they'd be dead before they even had the chance' namely via a bullet to the brain, if you looked at Quillish Wammy you’d likely think that he was a senile old man, or a kindly grandpa. You’re wrong. L

It took some time before L arrived at Beyond's holding cell. Perhaps due to the numerous stops he had to make at the vending machines on the way. "Ryuzaki...this is the seventh time we've stopped. Please just hurry up and pick something!' L rolled his slate grey eyes, Watari's patience was wearing thin, and he was beginning to abhor his presence. Unfortunately, like every parental figure the former could read his charge like a book.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Ryuzaki. I can see you're stalling due to nerves." He muttered. L blinked owlishly, a somewhat rare occurrence. Nervous? He couldn't be...could he? 

"No Watari, I'm not nervous at all." L’s index finger poked at his sugar coated lips, turning around to face him with a puzzling look on his face, when he spoke his voice was steady, calm and calculated, "You know I've dealt with worse people." However, these people were people he’d never actually personally met...Lawliet began to chew on his thumb, picking at a hangnail he’d just noticed, deep in thought. Had he really dealt with worse people? Could such monsters be classed as people anymore after abandoning their humanity? 

Of course he had. As the saying goes it was 'now or never'. His mind was made up. L face was stoic, but his hand trembled.

"Ryuzaki...." Watari persisted.

"Watari. Need I remind you that I am only human and not a machine? Is there some reason that seems to slip your mind?" L snapped, even he was surprised at the tone of voice that he was using. "Or perhaps you think that emotion is something that I haven't grasped the concept of?" 

Watari took a step back, surprised at his outburst.

"Let's go."

******************

I suppose I should tell you about the malevolent mastermind known as Beyond Birthday. You may know him as the serial killer behind the Los Angeles murders. Now, Beyond may insist that he didn’t have much of an ego but I must say, it was a rather endeavouring achievement.  _ ‘Little Lawli may have caught me, but I still beat him. If he dared approach me now, I'd likely slit his throat and use his innards as dog food’,  _ Alas, unfortunately for him, (and luckily for L) such a feat is impossible courtesy of this damn straitjacket. He ended up with this delightful little accessory after he gouged a nurse's eyes out. It's quite remarkable what sheer willpower alone can do, isn't it?  _ Though I must say, the jacket covers my beautiful burn scars. Scars that make me look like a puzzle, the puzzle that L couldn't solve. And I know he's coming. That's why I'm in the 'visitor's room'. _

The prospect of seeing L again makes me grin. 

“It's been so long…” I think, grinning like a fool, "I wonder how long he has until he kicks the bucket..." My eyes light up. I have the most beautiful eyes, they're not the stereotypical sapphire blue that one might think of from a clichéd cheesy ass romance novel, but are in fact far from it. I have vibrant red eyes, more red than the blood of my victims. To me, at least, otherwise they’re just a boring grey. Dull in colour, like my surroundings in this hellhole. But that barely scratches the surface; I can see the names of those around me and their lifespans. Such is the gift of the shinigami; of course no one believes me. They think I’ve gone off the deep end, which they’re not wrong…They call them the 'devil's eyes’ and are ignorant of the existence of shinigami. Yet, unlike devils shinigami truly exist, you just have to be able to know how to meet one.

No. I am not a god of death. Like you, dear reader, I am indeed a human being. A human with little humanity, but still human. Yes, indeed, the ingenious Beyond Birthday or, as I'm also known as, Rue Ryuzaki is undeniably a homosapien. Of course, we humans are ignorant to the existence of apparently mythological creatures. Humanity is such a foolish species, is it not? Sure, we may think we know so much, but in actuality, we know nothing. One human is just an insect crawling on the planet's face.

My motives for murder were fair. Those so-called 'victims' would have outstayed their welcome had I not killed them. I was doing them a favour, aided by my eyes. Rumour has been flying around this little hell-hole about a murderer named 'Kira' who is based in Japan, and that he targets criminals, more specifically, he targets murderers, which I believe is rather ironic, isn't it? Hushed whispers between guards don’t get past me, they’re asking and placing bets when Kira will get me. They’re terrified of me and I relish in it. 

I'm not stupid. The real reason L is coming is to quiz me. To grill me with questions about Kira's method of murder. He knows Kira also harnesses some kind of power that was given to him by a shinigami.

An eye for an eye, Lawli. If you want my help then you owe me two things; an explanation and my freedom.

I do not forgive monsters.


End file.
